Saturday Night Sleepovers
by Jessie's Girl 21
Summary: AH, R&R! 17-year-old Bella Swan has a dirty little secret. Nobody knows except her and one other person. What is this secret? I'll give you a clue: It's called a Saturday Night Sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi… To those of the people who have read A Perfect Mistake, my other story, I told you I was going to write this! Only I changed things a teensy bit… Whatever! Let's get on with it! **

**I hope everybody likes this! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…Sigh…**

_Bella's POV_

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Said a velvet voice cheerfully.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhn," I groaned, rolling over. "What time is it?" I managed to croak out.

"Same time as it always is. 5 in the morning! Now, come on, it's time for you to leave, Bella." The voice said forcefully. What happened to the cheerfulness?

"What about those eggs you were talking about?" I said with an innocent smile.

Pause right there. Right at this time, you are probably wondering what the hell is going on. Am I right? I thought so.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I am 17 years old and a senior in high school. I live in Forks, Washington. Right now, it is winter break. School starts again in just one short day. Grr.

Now for the big question. Who is the guy with the velvet voice?

That is…Wait for it…Edward Cullen. Is he my boyfriend? Umm…No. You see, we have a screwed up thing going on here. He's 22…And he's a teacher. Oooh la la. He's pretty amazing…Back to the question at hand… Well, I call what we have here our 'Saturday Night Sleepovers.' Ha ha. Ahh. Basically, I give my dad some lame cover story (Not that he cares what I do anyway,) and me and Edward sneak of to the White Water Hotel. What do we do there? You can guess. We sleep alllllll night long.

And by sleep, I mean have sex. It may sound wrong to you, but whatever. We met at a bar about 3 months ago and I was very drunk and we worked out this weirdo plan! We even have rules…

_Saturday Sleepover Rules_

_No public recognition. (Definition- When in public places, no talking to each other. In fact, if other people are around, we have no contact whatsoever.)_

_We spend the night, only if we wake up at 5-o'clock. (Definition- We can spend the night at the hotel if he forces me to wake up at an insane and ungodly time.)_

_Always use birth control (That one's pretty self explanatory, isn't it? Ehh…)_

Yep, I did the definitions. Ha, aren't I just the smartest?

Oh! One more thing. This is the funny part! He doesn't know I'm 17! In fact, he thinks my name is Anabella Funk. (I was drunk, okay?) Looking back on it though, he was pretty stupid for believing that awful lie. He also think I'm 21… And majoring in musical technology in college. Pssssh. I don't have one musical bone in my body!

Well, I guess we should get back to what's currently happening in my twisted life.

"Don't be difficult, Bella." Edward scowled at me

"Fine, fine. Buh-bye, Eddie!" I gave a little wave and walked out to my car.

"Ah, there's my baby." I murmured, stroking the top of my car. I had a red 1986 Ford truck. It's my baby.

By the time I got home I had a feeling of dread spread over me, and all the adrenaline of the night before was gone. "ISABELLA SWAN!" I heard, and cringed.  
"GET INSIDE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" This can't be good.

"Charlie…?" I ducked as a lamp came sailing over my head. That was a close call. "What's wrong this time?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? How can you even ask that you worthless little child!" I flinched at that. Even after years of horrible abuse and insults just like that, it still hurts.

It didn't always used to be this way… I have a faint memory of when I was just 4 years old. It was of Mom, me, and Dad, in the park, having a picnic. The sun was shining, the warmth affecting all of us. We were such a happy family…

And then Mom left. She just walked out on us. All she left was a note…

_Charlie and Bella,_

_I'm tired of worthless family life. _

_I'm done being tied down._

_Don't expect to ever hear from me again._

_Renee _

A tear rolled down my cheek. Life after that was never the same. Charlie blamed me for her leaving. He was angry all the time…He never took it out on me. Then he started drinking.

That's when the abuse started. The first time was my 6th birthday, and I wanted a pony. But when I came home from kindergarten, Charlie wasn't there. He stumbled in hours later, clearly drunk. He had a bottle in his hand when I saw him. "Daddy, what's wrong?" He didn't say anything. All he did was glare at me. "Daddy, where's my pony?" Apparently that pushed him off the edge.

"WHY WOULD I GIVE A LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU A PONY? YOU'RE A FUCKING WORTHLESS CHILD THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS WORLD!" I was crying at that point. "Oh, what's the matter? Can't take it? Well, maybe that's why your mother left! Ever thought You weren't so precious after all? You were just a little menace! You're an unwanted mistake, Bella. That's all." That was when he smashed the bottle on my head.

There was blood, and lots of it. I was brought to the emergency room, and he claimed I got up on the counter and dropped a glass on my head. I needed 13 stitches, and I had a concussion.

Since then, I've been Charlie's anger source… And you see, that is why I have my time with Edward…He's the one person who doesn't know or care that my mom left and my dad hates me.

Except my best friend Alice, of course. And Rosalie. And her boyfriend, Emmet. Other than them, everybody is scared of me. I guess they think I'll blow up at them like my dad does at me…Or I'll start sobbing…Or they just don't know what to say…

But Edward doesn't know. Even Alice, Rose, and Emmet have their slip-ups. Edward just…Doesn't know. It's refreshing.

Back to reality. I trudged upstairs when Charlie was down ranting at me. My eyes started overflowing with tears almost immediately.

I don't understand why he takes everything out on me. I really don't. I'm the closest thing left to Renee, so you know, he should be grateful to me…

"It doesn't matter." I murmured.

The next morning my sense of dread was back, and stronger. I didn't know why, but I had a bad feeling about today.

I drove to school as slow as possible, trying to stall the inevitable. What the inevitable was, I wasn't sure of. All I knew was that this wasn't going to end well.

My first 3 classes went well. Alice and Emmet were in my first two, and Rosalie was in my third. I was heading to American History when all hell broke loose.

When the vice principal walked in I knew something was of. "Hello, class. I'm sorry to say that Mrs. Carlin has suffered from a terrible car accident and will not be back for the rest of the school year. But, the good news is we've found you a replacement teacher!" Uh-oh.

A familiar, tall, bronze-haired man walked in. "Hello, class, my name is Mr. Cullen."

Oh, shit.

**And there you go! The first chapter! I really, really hope you liked it! Please review. I don't edit, so if I have grammar issues, don't get mad. I'm young.**

**Thank you! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohmigod I'm so sorry! I was so busy! I couldn't update! I will update more I promise…**

**But speaking of things… It's my birthday! (Well it was a few days ago.) Do I get a happy birthday? It's just my 3 month old baby cousin has been in town, and I am like obsessed with babies. Enough excuses! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Oh, by the way! I'm gonna say it now, before I get flamers. Bella here is completely different, but if you're reading this, you know why. If you don't like it, don't read it! Okay? Oh, and so is Edward. But I just liked him better this way.**

**On with the show!**

_Edward's POV (Hahaha)_

Why again did I choose to become a high school teacher?

Oh right. Because I'm an idiot. I got my degree and then saw an opening as a long term sub! I was thinking, 'Oh what a great opportunity! I should go for it!' Ha ha on me. I walked into the school immediately started dreading it.

Now, here I am, standing in front of the class room. I heard the principal talking about me. Well, I guess I should come in now. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Cullen." I looked around the room and saw a familiar face.

Fuck me.

Bella! Why is Bella here? I thought she was in college! This is a senior class, meaning she's eighteen… or seventeen. Oh no. If she's seventeen, then it's illegal for me to… Oh no! This is not good. I started hyperventilating. I took one more look at her face and I saw she was also freaking out.

I looked at my watch and realized a few minutes had gone by while I was zoned out. "Well, good luck, Mr Cullen. Good-bye." The principal said, leaving quietly.

"Um, okay class, let's take attendance." They all just looked bored. I sighed. Well, they are in high school.

"…Sarah Ritton?" By the 2nd name I was bored. Now, more than halfway through, I was ready to die. Being in a high school classroom made me feel like I was still in high school. And the fact that Bella was here just made it worse. But, the weirdest thing was, I didn't see an Anabella Funk on here…Huh.

"Here." I heard muttered from who I figured was Sarah Ritton.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Here." I heard faintly.

"Could speak up, Ms. Swan?" I had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"HERE, Mr. Cullen." She said forcefully, and I looked up to see Bella holding her hand up high. Wait a minute…That can't be right! But… Isabella Swan…Anabella Funk…IsaBELLA…AnaBELLA… Oh! She made up the name! Well, I guess I was stupid for believing her. I mean, who's name is Anabella Funk?

"No need for the attitude, Ms. _Swan._" She glared at me. But at this point, I really don't think it could get any worse. "But just for that, I'll need to speak to you after class." I said, looking pointedly at her.

"Why?" She said back fierce fully, with a fire in her eyes. Oh, great.

I just smirked and turned away. "Victoria Taylor?" From the corner of my eye I saw Bella scowl at me.

"Here, Mr. Cullen." Victoria purred at me. Hmm… This could be fun. Operation Make Bella Jealous Slash Wish She'd Never Met Me… Hmm…

"James Varley?"

"Here." James glared at me, then turned to Victoria and winked. Oh, joy. She has a boyfriend. Hm… Maybe Operation MBJSWSNMM isn't such a good idea…

Before I knew it class was over. "…Just be careful, Bells, you know I worry about you." A that, according to the list, was named Emmet McCarty, said to Bella. Oh, no. Is he her boyfriend? That just makes this situation that much more pleasant. "I mean, you already have to deal with Charlie, you shouldn't get in trouble on the first day with a sub. Please, for me, Bells, stay out of trouble! Or at least try…" He was begging. Ha.

Wait… Who's Charlie? Huh. "It's okay, Em, I'll be fine. Okay?" He nodded sulkily. "Good boy. Buh-bye, now." Emmet scurried off. I laughed internally.

"So who's Charlie?" I said, and Bella jumped.

"No one." I closed the door, and leaned close.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Fine! I hate you. He's my dad. He's hated me since my mom left!" She almost yelled at me. Ha! Way to get a girl flustered. Wait a minute… Her mom left her?

"Yes, she left us. Okay? It doesn't mean anything. She just said she didn't want to be tied down. Personally I think she found a boyfriend and ran of with him. It's not a big deal, okay?" She ranted at me. Whoops, guess I spoke out loud. " You know, Edward, you're an asshole."

"Excuse me! I didn't say anything! You're the one who lied! I told you the absolute truth, _Isabella_! I said nothing but the truth!" She looked down. "I have just one question though…"

"What?" She said sharply.

"Where'd you get the name Anabella Funk?" She smacked my arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You sound like Emmet." She said simply, and shrugged.

"I thought you liked Emmet! I mean, isn't he your boyfriend?" She smacked me again. "Ow! What was that one for?"

"For thinking Emmet was my boyfriend!" She started laughing, and I just stared at her. This girl was insane! "He's like my brother, Edward. The brother I almost had." She looked down when she said that. Whoa, personal life alert. "Again, asshole." Whoops, must've spoken aloud again. "Ya think?" I really need to stop doing that…

"What do you mean, Bella?" I said softly. "Almost?"

"It's nothing. Just forget it. God, I hate you. Bye." She walked out and slammed the door. Jeez.

What did she mean? The brother she 'almost had?'

There's something going on that's not good. Something horrible. Something that's the real cause for her mom to leave.

And I will find out.

_Bella's POV (Don't worry, I won't end it there.)_

I'm so stupid. I was this close to telling Edward about Joshie.

Okay. I haven't been completely honest about the reason my mom left. She left because…Well, I had a brother. His name was Josh. But, being 4 at the time, I called him Joshie. He was my favorite thing in the world. I loved him so much.

And then…Well, I don't actually know. Mom left the note 3 months after he was born. We don't know if he died in his sleep and Mom was so depressed she just left…

My theory? I've never told anyone.

She found out Joshie's dad wasn't Charlie. I know now that she had a boyfriend. I mean she was always gone and I'm pretty sure she ignored Charlie whenever I wasn't around. So, I think she found out she had a chance to have a different life, and left.

And something I will never ever tell anyone?

After I graduate I plan to find him. Joshie. That's my dream. Nothing will ever stop me.

The next morning I woke up and ran straight to the bathroom to puke. Actually I've been doing that a lot lately. Maybe I have the flu or something.

As I left the house I didn't hear Charlie. Huh. Weird. That never happens.

Yesterday was so weird. My mood was all over the place, and to tell you the truth, I went and cried after I left. My hormones are all worked up. I'm probably about to have my period or…Wait a sec.

When was the last time I had it? 28, 29…42.. Oh no. I am two weeks late. Whatever. I'm probably just stressed.

I'll just call Alice and Rose. Ring, ring… "Hello?"

"Alice! Hang on I need to connect Rise." Ring, Ring…

"Hello?"

"Alice! Rose! Okay, my period is like two weeks late, so I've decided since I'm so stressed (obviously that's why I'm late) we are taking the day of school! And I have something really important to tell you." Whoa. Where did that come from? Am I telling them about Josh or Edward? I need to tell them something… Edward. I mean, Emmet probably told them about school yesterday and… "I-I just n-need to t-talk!" I started sobbing. "I threw u-up this m-morning and I'm j-just so stressed!"

"Um, okay, Bella. Are you going to tell us what the thing that Emmet told us about yesterday?" Rose asked.

"Y-Yeah. And more."

"Aw, Bells. Meet us at McDonald's in 20."

Two hours later Alice and Rose knew everything about Edward and what we did. "Um, Bells, I have something to say and don't get upset, okay?" Alice said nervously. I nodded. "Ahev you thought that you could be… pregnant?"

**And that's it! Yay!**

**Okay, I know my writing in this story sucks but just go with it. My fingers are in a rush and I don't edit because it's hard for me to get out an update as it is. **

Please review!

Luv y'all!


End file.
